


the floor is lava (Gabriel Agreste edition)

by typewritings



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at humour, Blanket Permission, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, not gonna tag all classmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typewritings/pseuds/typewritings
Summary: Nino yells, "The floor is Gabriel Agreste!"Everyone reacts.
Comments: 92
Kudos: 618





	1. Chapter 1

It was meant to be a joke.

When Nino climbed on his desk and yelled, “The floor is Gabriel Agreste!” to the class, he’d expected the same reactions he used to get when they pretended that the floor was lava.

As a matter of fact, their reactions were quite similar… to a certain extent.

First of all, Alix was somehow clinging to the wall without any handholds. Kim had run to the bookshelves and somehow fit on the small space at the top, all the while carrying Max. Ivan was standing on his desk and carrying Mylene in his arms, while Juleka sat on his shoulders and held Rose in her arms.

Alya simply jumped on her desk, her phone in her hands as she filmed everyone. Nathaniel had run towards the window, then sat on the ledge, eyeing the floor like it was gonna hurt him. Sabrina, the poor girl, was on her hands and knees on the table, while Chloe sat on her to “avoid all contact with Gabriel Agreste.”

Her words.

Lila rolled her eyes and ignored him. Nino didn’t expect anything from her, anyways.

Marinette was kneeling on her desk, next to Alya. She had a strange gleam in her eyes as she stared at the floor before she pulled a small pair of scissors from her sewing kit. Only Alya’s reminder to her that the floor wasn’t _actually_ Gabriel Agreste stopped her from damaging the flooring (but the look in her eyes never quite disappeared).

Meanwhile, Adrien just slid off his chair and lied on the floor.

“Dude,” said Nino.

Adrien shushed him. “This is the most contact I’ve ever had with my father in years.”

“_Dude_,” said Nino.

“Nobody needs to know,” Marinette whispered ominously as she lifted her scissors. Nino was too afraid to ask.

That was the scene Madame Bustier walked into. Everyone turned to blink at her as she slowly processed the situation in front of her. Then she nodded, and climbed on her desk as well.

“So, what’s the joke?” Kim asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still bad at endings.
> 
> this was posted on tumblr and i just. moved it here. partly inspired by "the floor is endeavour" but i can't find that fic rn so i'll link that later (if i remember. i hope. pls.)
> 
> edit: [HERE IT IS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718445)
> 
> anyways, thoughts & comments?
> 
> tumblr | [@typowritings](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/)  
reblog | [x](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/post/188790023554/ao3-x)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain: how about--
> 
> me: !!! NO!!! IT'S NOT AS FUNNY THE SECOND TIME
> 
> (and yet here is part two.)
> 
> this is where the implied post-reveal comes in. and do i tag it?
> 
> no.

Alya posted the video online.

Thankfully, the video was shared only on their school forum. Unfortunately, instead of getting buried by other posts, because Alya was known as the Ladyblog’s owner, it quickly spread throughout the student body.

Then someone cropped it to show only Adrien’s part in the game, and posted it on tumblr.

The video went viral. And so did the phenomenon.

People would desperately avoid all contact with the floor as soon as someone yelled, “the floor is Gabriel Agreste.” Whenever that happened, and Adrien was around, witnesses would claim that he did the same thing as the first time; he lied down on the floor and refused to budge a single inch.

Although Gabriel Agreste wasn’t _hated_ by Paris, the city had some sort of unspoken agreement that only Adrien was allowed to touch the floor when that floor was Gabriel Agreste.

Rumour has it that it was Gabriel’s very own assistant who enforced that agreement first.

And so, with its growing popularity, it was no wonder that Paris’ own superheroes would also get caught up in the game.

Kim had the bright idea to yell “the floor is Gabriel Agreste!” when Ladybug and Chat Noir had _just_ arrived in their school courtyard to get rid of the akuma threat.

People immediately scrambled to get off the floor as soon as possible. Many took refuge on the stairs. Some clung to the walls. A couple grabbed onto the rails and held on there. One dove into a trash can.

Ladybug caught Alya with her yoyo, flinging her to the top of the basketball hoop, near Alix who was sitting in the hoop.

Nino was going to call his girlfriend crazy later, when they’d review the videos other people had submitted of the event, but he was no better, kneeling on the first step of the stairs and aggressively smacking the floor with his bag.

Chat Noir looked like he was about to slink down to the ground when Ladybug prevented him from doing so by pulling onto his tail. The smile on her face was so serene it was terrifying. “Oh no, kitty, you don’t want to go near that filth.”

Chat Noir looked almost dazed. “My lady—”

“Filth like this—” Ladybug said as she summoned her lucky charm. She pointed the flame thrower at the floor. “—goes to the incinerator. Time to turn the heat _up_.”

Meanwhile, the Akuma (floating), and furious at being ignored, threw a shoe in the superheroes’ direction. “Hey! Don’t ignore me!”

People say that faced with Ladybug’s icy eyes, her pleasant smile and the flamethrower in her hands, the Akuma immediately went down on their knees and presented the akumatized object to Ladybug. Still, it was a while before the Miraculous Cure was casted.

And if it was Mister Bug who casted the Cure while Lady Noire was busy (cataclysm-ing the floor), why does that matter when all’s back to normal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, on days when adrien is especially sad, the grounds of paris suddenly get decimated beyond repair (only the miraculous cure repairs it). it happens enough that all parisians are able to deal with it when it happens. inconvenient? sure, but think of the 10 minutes of break retail workers get bcus no customers can come by (lies, retail workers never rest ;w;)
> 
> anyways, marinette and plagg tag-teaming to get rid of gabriel agreste bcus they love adrien is smth i'd pay to see :') 
> 
> thoughts, comments? yell at me! (no i'm not adding more to this, i swear--)
> 
> tumblr | [@typowritings](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/)  
reblog | [x](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/post/188842996739/the-floor-is-lava-gabriel-agreste-edition)


End file.
